


Belial (summer) Fate Episode:  Summer Paradise

by Miccles



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, fate episode, oof why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miccles/pseuds/Miccles
Summary: "Swimsuit Belial could totally happen. It would just have to be the result of danchou's heat stroke-induced fantasies."A slightly steamy fanmade fate episode.





	Belial (summer) Fate Episode:  Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> While enjoying their summer vacation, (captain) suddenly collapses from heat stroke. While unconscious, the captain unexpectedly meets Belial in a fantasy island. Belial can't help himself from teasing the singularity, but nonetheless, they have a good time while it lasts.

_During the mid Summer, The crew was leisurely enjoying their annual vacation on the beaches of Auguste isles._

_Quite some time had passed since the ordeal with the primarchs and Lucillius, having him and Belial sealed within an unknown dimension for good, or at least they had hoped._

_Now, everyone was able to fully take in the excitement. The sun blared down on them as (captain) watched the others play in the water._

 

 **Sandalphon:** Hey, don't splash me, Vyrn! I haven't gotten used to the water temperature yet!

 **Vyrn:** Hahaha! Hey (captain), what are doing just sitting there?

 **Lyria:** Yay! this is fun! Come on, (captain)! Join us!

 

_Just as the skyfarer was about to join in on the fun, (captain) started to feel a little dizzy._

_After stumbling a bit, (captain) finally collapsed at the edge of the water._

 

 **Lyria, Vyrn, and Sandalphon:** !!!!

 

_Lyria, Vyrn, and Sandalphon run towards (captain), trying their best to wake the captain up._

 

 **Lyria:** (captain)!

 **Vyrn:** Woah, you're burning up! Can you hear us?

 **Sandalphon:** It's probably from the heat. Let's bring the singularity back to the shack.

 

_(captain) slowly drifted into unconsciousness, unable to hear their voices._

 

* * *

 

_The captain's eyes open to look around and was met with an unfamiliar sight._

_The lively Auguste Beach was nowhere to be seen. Instead, (captain) was at the edge of a quiet deserted island._

 

 **???:** It’s nice to see you, singularity.

 

_(_ _captain) perked up and turned around in the response to the familiar voice of the man coming out from the water._

 

 **Belial:** Thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?

 

 **Choice 1: "Belial! Why are you here?!"** **  
** ****

**Choice 2: "What is this place..."**

 

**Choose: Belial! what are you doing here?**

**Belial:** hey, no need to get so angry now. This is your dream, after all. You should know why I'm here.

_Head to Continue 1_

 

**Choose: What is this place...**

**Belial:** Hm, I wonder. I don't exactly know where this place is either. It's your dream, so I'll leave it to you to figure it out.

 

**Continue 1**

**Belial:** Am I the real Belial? Who knows. Maybe I'm just a figure of your imagination. I'm probably still back in that realm.

 **Belial:** Anyways, I'll be honest. I was a little surprised that I'd be the star of your fantasy.

 **Belial:** And in such a tight swimsuit no less. Is this what you're into?

 

_Belial ran his fingers along his swimsuit, pulling on a strap and revealing a light tan line._

_He released, letting it smack against his drenched skin. He couldn't get enough of (captain)'s angry but excited face._

 

 **Belial:** Of course, you look rather delicious yourself.

 **Belial:** I'm surprised that you didn't bring any of the others to spice things up, but I guess you weren't ready to pass me around just yet.

 **Belial:** How adorable. Our own little paradise.

 

_(captain) didn't know whether to be mad or flustered._

 

 **Belial:** I guess you wanted to have a hot summer affair with me? Okay, I'll do that. I'll make sure to leave you satisfied.

 **Belial:** Well, I'll be gentle to you for now. Let's get wet.

 

_Belial splashes (captain) with some water and makes a beckoning gesture._

_Without a moment of hesitation, (captain) splashes back with full vigour._

 

 **Belial:** Cheeky one, I see. I knew you liked the rough stuff.

 

_Belial runs his fingers down (captain)'s arm and takes the skyfarer's hand in his own._

_He pulls (captain) towards him as they fall into the water, with one on top of the other._

 

 **Belial:** You know what happens after this, don’t you?

 

_The pair stayed in that position until they started hearing the voices of (captain)’s worrying crew members._

 

 **Lyria:** (captain) ... please wake up...

 **Belial:** Ah, seems like your friends are calling you.

 **Belial:** Aw, that's no fun. we didn't even get to the good part yet. Well, Summer is long, so this might not be the last time you see me.

 

_He pulls (captain)’s face even closer towards his, with his lips almost touching the skyfarer's ear._

 

 **Belial:** I’m waiting for you, singularity. Next time, I'll truly send you to paradise.

 

* * *

 

_(captain) finally wakes up, surrounded by a crying Lyria and Vyrn._

 

 **Lyria:** (captain), you're awake! Thank goodness...

 **Vyrn:** Yeah, I thought I was gonna lose my buddy to heat stroke!

 **Sandalphon:** Singularity, have some iced coffee. You shouldn't have stayed out in the heat for so long.

 

_With everything alright, (captain) and the others finished their drinks and made their way back to the waters to play._

_Lyria walks close to and nudges up against (captain) with a smile on her face._

 

 **Lyria:** Ehehe, but you know, you were oddly smiling just before you woke up. Did you have a nice dream?

 

_(captain) hesitated to answer, deciding that it was best to not let anyone know about that dream._

_But (captain) still felt a little hot and bothered, wondering what would have happened if there was more time._

_Though as Belial said, that dream wouldn't be the last._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Formatting is based off that of the eng GBF wiki.  
> \- I tried to stay somewhat close to a typical eng episode, so if you find this to not be sexy enough for Belial, that's why.


End file.
